The Imposter
by Melissa Brooks
Summary: Marty reunites with an old acquaintance that has her questioning her sanity.
1. Chapter 1

The Imposter

_AN:_ _The following is a fan fiction based on "One Life to Live" I do not own any of these characters. They belong to "One Life to Live."_

Marty couldn't believe how far she had fallen. Nothing seemed real to her anymore. There was a time that she believed that her child, the child that she had wanted so badly, was alive. She was convinced that Natalie was trying to steal her baby. Since she came to ST. Annes she slowly had to face the truth that her child had died.

There were days when Marty felt like herself and she believed that she was getting better, but then there were bad days where she couldn't get out of bed because the fear that nothing was real was always lingering beneath the surface.

Today, Marty questioned her sanity when she looked up and saw the old familiar, haunting face of Todd Manning. He looked exactly the way he had when they were in college. He even had the old familiar scar that haunted them both.

Marty took a deep breath, Todd had plastic surgery. This couldn't be real or could it?

Marty gasped as she looked into Todd's eyes. It was him, it had to be, but was he real?  
"Todd?" Marty whispered.

"Yeah, it's me. I know you're confused, but I need you to know that I'm real,"  
Todd said as he walked to the door and locked it.

"What are you doing here? Why are you dressed like a doctor?"

"I had to sneak in to see if you were okay. You don't belong here. You don't deserve to be locked up like an animal."

"Why do you care?"

"I don't care but I'm not going to let that bastard get away with using my name to hurt you, so I'm here to make things right."

"Who are you talking about?" Marty asked confused.

"I'm talking about that imposter who's parading around town using my name. I know how he took advantage of you. He's the reason your here."

"No I'm here because I couldn't deal with losing Cole. It had nothing to do with Todd?"

"That's not his name and don't defend him after what he did to you."

"Marty? Why is this door locked?" Sister Agatha called.

"I'll come back tonight and break you out of here." Todd said and then he left through the balcony doors.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Marty opened the door to find Sister Agatha with Todd or at least she thought it was Todd but perhaps he was right and the man that stood before her wasn't Todd Manning after all.

"This officer has a couple of questions for you. I'll leave you two to talk," Sister Agatha said as she walked out of the room.

"Officer?" Marty asked as she looked at Todd.

"I had to lie. It was the only way that I could get in to see you."

"Why are you here?"

"I came to see if you were okay. I heard about what happened with Natalie and I was worried about you."

"Who are you? I need to know if you're really Todd Manning?" Marty asked. She needed to know if her hallucinations had returned. Either she was sicker than she thought or the man in front of her was lying about who he was.

"Of course I'm Todd Manning, who else would I be?"

Marty looked into his eyes. He was telling her the truth. She was good at reading people and he wasn't lying to her, which meant that she wasn't getting any better. "He wasn't real was he?"

"Who wasn't real? Marty what happened?" Todd asked.

"I thought I was getting better, but I'm not otherwise I wouldn't have seen him."

"Who did you see?"

"You, I saw you. Only you looked the way you used to look before you had plastic surgery."

"That's not possible," Todd said as he sat down on my couch.

"I know it's not possible, but he seemed so real."

"Should I go get a doctor?"

"No, I'm fine. What do you want Todd? Did you just come to gloat because you have everything and I have nothing. Go ahead take your shots while you can, because I'm not going to be here forever," Marty said raising her voice. She wanted to get better, but instead she was having hallucinations of the person that she hated most. She felt so weak and tired, but she couldn't let him see her defeated so she threw all that attitude that she could muster his way

"Good, I hope you do get better. You're too good for this place and for the record I didn't come here to gloat, I came here to say I'm sorry.

"You're what?" Marty asked. An apology was the last thing she ever expected him to say.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have banned you from seeing Hope. You were hurting and I made things a thousand times worse for you."

"Why did you ban me from Hope? Did you really think that I would hurt our granddaughter?"

"No, I just thought that if you couldn't see Hope then you would leave town and I wouldn't have to deal with the daily reminder of what I did to you. I never thought that you would have a breakdown. I wasn't thinking about how my actions would affect you. I just thought about myself. I'm really sorry."

"You shouldn't have banned me from Hope, but you're not responsible for my breakdown. I lost a lot this year and I just couldn't deal with losing Cole too."

"The last thing that I ever wanted was to hurt you again. I'm sorry that I made things worse for you. I also came by to tell you that the restraining order has been lifted and you can see Hope as soon as you get out of her. Get better for Hope, she needs you in her life," Todd said and then he walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Marty was seconds away from falling asleep when she suddenly felt as if someone was watching her. She opened her eyes to see Todd in her room. "What are you doing here?" Marty asked as she sat up.

"I told you that I would come back to break you out of here? Why aren't you ready?"

"Go away. You're not real. You're just an hallucination."

"I don't have time for this. I have to get you out of here before that imposter comes to see you."

"He already came to see me. I asked him point blank if he was Todd Manning. He has to be Todd Manning, he wasn't lying, I'm certain about that."

"Just because that bastard believes he's Todd Manning doesn't mean it's true. You of all people should know that. There was a time you believed that Natalie's baby was your child even though she wasn't."

Marty looked away, the loss of her child with John was still so fresh and raw and it took her a long time to come to terms with the truth. Todd had a point, but she still didn't know what to believe.

"Todd, I need an explanation about where you've been this whole time. Why would somebody believe they were you when they aren't."

I will explain, but we have to leave first before we get caught. You're going to have to trust me. Do you think you can do that?"

Marty couldn't pass up the opportunity to leave ST Annes. She hated it there, it was so degrading being treated by her colleagues. She didn't belong there. "Let's go." Marty said as she followed Todd out the balcony doors.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Todd drove Marty to a Motel on the outskirts of Llanview.

"Is this where you're staying?" Marty asked when they entered the motel room.

"Yeah, I know it's not the Palace, but it's only temporary, besides I've stayed in worst places," Todd said defensively.

"Have you been here this whole time? Why haven't you gone home to see Blair or your kids? Who is the guy that believes he is you?"

"I promised that I would explain everything and I will, but I'm starving. Are you hungry? Do you want anything to drink?"

"I'm a little hungry."

"Okay, I'll make us something to eat while you sit down and make yourself comfortable."

There weren't many places to sit so Marty sat down on the bed. Todd handed her a sandwich and sat down on the floor against the wall. They ate in silence for a couple of minutes then Todd began to tell her his story. "Several years ago, Mitch placed me in a prison on his compound. It was there that I met Mitch's brother Walker Lawrence. Walker is the guy that has convinced everyone in my life, including you, that he is me. Mitch wanted Walker to assume my life, and in order to do that, he needed me to give Walker as many details as possible. I remember them torturing me for months and it wasn't until they threatened Starr that I told them everything they wanted to know."

"How did they threaten Starr?" Marty asked.

"They broke into La Boulai and took a photo of Starr sleeping. Mitch wanted me to know that he could get to my little girl anytime he wanted. He made it clear that if I didn't cooperate they would kill Starr so I had no other choice but to feed them information about my life," Todd said as he curled his fists into balls of anger.

"What did you tell him?" Marty asked.

"I told them everything. I told them about my childhood with Peter. I told them about my relationship with you, Tea, Blair. I gave them enough details that Walker could easily convince everyone who knew me that he was me. Mitch spent months brainwashing Walker with the information I gave him so that he would really believe he was me."

"So Walker was victimized by Mitch too," Marty stated.

"That bastard is no victim. He wormed his way into the perfect position to cause every one I care about damage. My god Marty, look at all the pain he caused you. He destroyed all the progress that we had made in finding peace when he raped you. I swear to god, he's going to pay for the pain that he caused you."

"What happened to you? How did you escape the prison they kept you in?" Marty asked hoping to steer the conversation away from what Walker did to her.

"I don't know. After Mitch had gotten everything he wanted from me, he stuck me with a syringe. Everything went dark; the next thing I remember is being fished out of the ocean by some fisherman."

"Why didn't you go home to your family?"

"I didn't remember my family. I lost my memory. I had no clue who I was. When I saw this I started to get my memory back," Todd said as he handed Marty an old newspaper article. The article had an old picture of Todd and Marty that was taken during the first rape trial, and a recent picture of Walker/Todd.

"This was printed when I found out the truth and accused Todd, Walker, whatever his name is of holding me captive."

"When I read the article and looked at the pictures it most have triggered something because I started to have memories of my life and it wasn't long before I figured out who I was. I thought about going home but I decided I couldn't"

"Why not? You're family deserves to know the truth."

"I know that Marty but I can't go home yet. Walker was programmed to be me for a reason and I don't know what he'll do to my family if I go home."

"So, what are you going to do."

"I'm going to continue to watch after my family until the timing is right for me to go home. I'm tired and you must be exhausted. We should go to bed."

"You want me to spend the night here?"

"I know it's not ideal, but I can't take you home, you've escaped from a mental institution. When the nuns realize you've escaped the first place they will look is your home in Llanview. The last place that they will look is here with me. You can take the bed I'll sleep on the floor."

"You have a point. I'll stay here for tonight, but I'll take the floor. "

"I don't want the bed. I'm going to sleep on the floor anyways so you may as well stop being so difficult and take the dam bed."

"Okay," Marty said as she handed Todd a pillow and the spare blanket that was at the foot of the bed.

"Goodnight Marty."

"Goodnight Todd," Marty said as she closed her eyes and thought about the situation they were in with Walker. There had to be away to undo Walker's programming and she was determined to find a solution.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Marty woke up after having a bad dream; it was the middle of the night so she was surprised that there wasn't any sign of Todd. She opened the door to see if he had gone outside when she heard him speaking to somebody on the phone. He had his back turned toward her so he didn't see her.

"Thomas, I need you to get Walker alone at the annual healthy heart benefit tomorrow so I can take that bastard out once and for all."

"What do you think I'm going to do? I'm going to kill him so that he can't hurt my family anymore then he already has," Todd said into the phone.

"You can't," Marty gasped. She knew that Todd was capable of a lot, but she thought that he had changed from the cold, calculating monster that he used to be. He couldn't really kill Walker could he?

Todd turned around and the look in Marty's eyes pained him. He knew that look well; it was the look of fear and disappointment. "Just get walker where I want him and I'll do the rest," Todd quickly said as he hung up the phone. He had a lot of damage control that he needed to do. He needed to make Marty understand that it was the only way that he could protect his family.

"Marty, how much did you overhear?"

"Enough to know that you're planning on killing Walker. I can't let you kill him. He's a victim in Mitch's scheme as well. He doesn't deserve to die and if you kill him it will be innocent blood on your hands."

"Walker's hardly innocent after what that bastard did to you. You must hate him for that. Don't you want him dead? Didn't you convince him to jump off the palace roof? He deserves to die for the pain that he caused you, the pain that he will cause my family if I don't stop him."

"You're right. Walker hurt me very deeply when he tricked me into falling in love with him when he lied to me about who he was. When I believed that I had fallen in love with the man who had raped me, I lost my mind and I wanted him dead. I was wrong into talking him into jumping and the only reason I did it is so I wouldn't have to face my feelings for him or for you. If I had succeeded in killing him I would have been haunted forever, just the way you will be if you go through with this insane plan."

"You don't get it. I don't have another choice. I have to protect my loved ones. I have to protect you from him, whether you like it or not."

"There are other ways to protect your family. I'll convince Blair, Tea, Starr, and Dani to come with me. You could reveal yourself in secret to them and warn them about Walker. I can't let you kill him because he's been victimized by his own brother to believe he's you. I'll warn him if I have too, but I won't let you kill him."

"Dammit Marty, just stay out of it," Todd said as he looked into Marty's eyes. They were fierce and even though they were filled with fear, they were also filled with determination. He knew that he wouldn't be able to convince her to back down. He debated his choices. He could lock her in the Motel until his plans had succeeded, but he couldn't do that. He couldn't intentionally do anything that might hurt her so his only option was to lie to her. "Okay Marty, maybe you're right. I'll warn Blair, Tea, Starr, and Dani about the imposter in their lives."

Marty knew Todd well enough to know that he was playacting her. He had no intention of dropping his plan. "Okay Todd, let's go back to bed and you can warn your family tomorrow." She decided that her best bet was to let him believe that she believed him and in the morning she would do whatever it took to warn Walker about Todd's plans.


	6. Chapter 6

The Imposter 6

Marty woke up feeling tired and agitated. She hadn't slept very well because she was bombarded by nightmares that Todd would succeed in his plan to kill Walker. She couldn't let Todd kill him, not when she knew that he would regret it, but she felt as if she was helpless to stop him.

Marty saw that Todd was still asleep. She quietly grabbed his phone and wallet off the table and went outside.

She couldn't wait for a cab because Todd could wake up and catch her so she started walking. Once she was far enough away she would call a cab.

She called Walker as she was walking. Maybe she could get him to listen to her before it was too late.

"Dammit," Marty swore under her breath when she heard Blair's voice on the phone. "Can I speak with Todd?"

"No Marty, I'm not going to let you speak with Todd, just so you can get him involved in your schemes."

"Blair, this is a life and death situation, and I really need to speak with him."

"It's always a life and death situation with you Marty, you got yourself in your own mess, I suggest that you get yourself out," Blair said as she hung up the phone.

"Dam her," Marty said as she dialed Todd's number again. It went straight to voicemail.

Marty called Tea to see if she was with him. "Tea, thank god you answered, is Todd with you?" Marty asked.

"Marty, is that you? Where are you?" Tea asked.

"Tea, I really need to speak with Todd, are you with him?"

"No, he went to drop the boys off at Blair's. What's going on Marty? Why do you want to speak with my husband?" Tea asked.

"I wanted to warn him to stay away from the party tonight. Somebody's going to try and kill him. Please warn him to stay away?"

"Who is trying to kill him?" Tea asked her voice filled with concern.

"Your husband isn't who he thinks he is. The real Todd Manning is going to kill him tonight so that he can protect you, Blair, and the kids."

"Marty, you're delusional and need some help. Just tell me where you're at and I'll send somebody to pick you up." Tea stated.

Marty hung up the phone feeling frustrated and defeated. Nobody believed her and she was still miles from Llanview.

Todd woke up and quickly realized that he was all alone in the hotel room and that his phone and wallet was missing. He put on his shoes and went out to search for Marty but she was long gone. He got into his car so that he could search for her. The thought of her walking around by herself in the middle of nowhere really bothered him. He would never forgive himself if something happened to her.

He had looked all day for her, but he couldn't find her. He swore under his breath, he couldn't look for her any longer; he had to get set up at the event so that he could take out that Bastard who had stolen his life.

Marty paid the cab driver to take her to Llanview. She had come up with a plan to save Walker. Even if she warned him now he wouldn't believe her. He would think she was crazy like Tea did. Her only option was to go to the party and warn Walker in person. If he didn't believe her then she planned to stay by his side hoping that Todd wouldn't take a shot with her in the room. She brought a fancy dress and a fancy eye mask to hide her appearance. She quickly spotted Walker, but he was by Tea's side most of the night and she knew that she wouldn't be able to pull him away.

Marty watched as Thomas whispered something into Walker's ear. They quickly exited into the hallway and Marty knew that it was now or never.

Todd looked through his scope of the gun and quickly locked onto his Target Walker. He pulled the trigger.

Marty saw the red light on Walker's jacket and knew that she was too late to warn him. Her only option was to push him out of the way. So she ran and pushed him away from the red light. She knew that she had been hit when the stinging pain overtook her senses and everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"No, No, No," Todd shouted as he realized that Marty had pushed Walker out of the way. He stared through the scope, holding his breath, as he silently willed Marty to get up, but she didn't move.

Todd's stomach was churning and he threw up when he realized that he had hurt her again. Why did she have to interfere? Why was it always her? It had to be some kind of sick cosmic joke.

He knew that they would soon come looking for him, so he packed up his things and got out of the room as fast as he could. "I'll come back for you Marty, I promise," Todd whispered as he left the room. He hated leaving, without knowing how hurt she was, but he wouldn't be of any help to her if he was in police custody, so he left her.

-

Walker sat up and looked around the room. Somebody had pushed him, his eyes locked on Marty and he knew that something was wrong. She wasn't moving and then he saw the blood and he knew that she had taken a bullet that was meant for him.

He took off his jacket and went to her side. He pressed the jacket against her stomach trying to stop the blood loss, but there was just so much of it.

"Todd, are you okay?" Tea asked as she ran into the room.

"I'm fine, it's Marty. She's been shot. Call the police."

"Marty? What's she doing here?" Tea asked as Marty's warning replayed in her mind. Did somebody try and kill her husband and what did Marty know about it?

"Dammit Tea, call the police already," Walker yelled.

Tea got on her phone and begun to dial.

"It's okay Marty. Help is on the way," Walker whispered as he brushed her hair out of her face. "Why? Why would you save me after all the pain that I had caused you?" he asked as the situation began to sink in. "I'm not going to lose you. You hear me Marty. You don't get to leave me," he said. Good or bad he couldn't imagine his life without Marty Saybrook. She had been the one constant in his life and he wasn't going to lose her now.

-

John was at the scene of the crime. Somebody had taken a shot at Todd from one of the warehouses across the street. He was determined to personally walk through every warehouse until he found something that would put the bastard who shot Marty behind bars.

"This is just what I'm looking for," John said to himself when he came across the pile of fresh vomit on the floor. He scooped some of it into a sealed container and hoped that he would be able to find a DNA match in their database. He was filled with questions as to why the shooter was so affected by shooting Marty and he was determined to come up with answers.

-

Todd went to the hospital and borrowed some scrubs from one of the Doctor's lockers. He put on a surgical mask so he could hide his identity. He knew that he was taking a huge risk going to the hospital, but he had to find out how Marty was doing. He spotted Tea and that imposter in the waiting room so he snuck around the corner and listened to their conversation.

"Marty's been in surgery for hours Todd, let's go home and you can clean up," Todd heard Tea say.

"You can go home if you want to, but I'm not going home until I know how Marty is. Why was she even at the party to begin with?"

"I might know something about that. Marty called earlier looking for you. She told me to tell you to stay away from the party because somebody was going to try to kill you tonight," Tea said.

"Why didn't you tell me she called? You know how worried I've been since she escaped from ST. Anne's. If you had given me her message then this whole thing could have been avoided," Walker yelled.

"I didn't tell you because her message didn't make any sense. She told me that the real Todd Manning was going to kill you tonight," Tea yelled back.

"That doesn't make sense, Marty must have been confused, but somebody took a shot at me and when I find out who it was I'm going to kill them."

"Not if I kill you first," Todd muttered under his breath.

Marty's surgeon walked into the room.

"How is Marty?" Walker asked.

"Not good. The bullet got lodged next to her spinal chord so there is a chance that she will be paralyzed."

"Can I see her?" Walker asked.

"Of course, I'll take you to her room Mr. Manning," the Doctor said as he walked out of the waiting room.

Todd followed them from a safe distance. He couldn't believe his luck. Marty's entire life had changed once again because of him. How would he ever face her if she was paralyzed? He hated himself for what had happened to Marty, but most of all he hated Walker.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Todd sat by Marty's bedside willing her to wake up. She looked completely broken and helpless and he couldn't stand to see her that way. "Come on Marty, wake up and give me hell for shooting you," Todd pleaded with her.

He felt Marty squeeze his hand and he knew that she was on her way back to him. "That's it Marty. You will survive this the same way that you survived everything else. Come back and fight, just don't give up."

Marty opened her eyes and saw Todd staring at her. Memories of Todd's plan to shoot Walker flashed through her mind. She remembered being at the party. She remembered seeing the red light on Walker's back. She remembered pushing him out of the way and then darkness.

"Don't touch me," she stated. "You shot me," Marty said with as much ice as she could muster up.

Todd pulled his hand away, feeling the sting from her words.

"I'm sorry Marty, I never meant to shoot you. I would have never shot you if you didn't push Walker out of the way."

"So it's my fault that I got shot, just like I was asking for it when you raped me. Nothing's ever your fault, is it Todd?"

Todd cringed, "That's not what I meant."

"I thought that you had changed, but obviously you still can't take responsibility for your own actions."

"Don't put words in my mouth. I didn't say it was your fault. I know that the rape is on me, and as for the shooting, I was just trying to say that I didn't see you until it was too late. I wanted you to know that I would never have fired the gun if I saw you in the room," Todd said with his voice slightly elevated.

"You're missing my point. You shouldn't have shot at Walker in the first place. Wait a minute, was Walker hurt?"

"Your precious Walker is just fine. I had to take my chance to take Walker down. It was self defense."

Marty let out a laugh, "that's the most absurd justification I've ever heard. How is it self defense? Walker wasn't hurting anybody at that party?"

"Maybe not, but he's dangerous just the same."

"That's what you believe, but I believe that I can help deprogram him before he hurts anybody else. Are you even sorry for shooting me?"

"Of course I am. I would do anything to make it up to you."

"You want to make it up to me, then you promise me that you'll leave Walker alone. Promise me that you won't kill or hurt him in any way or hire anybody else too."

"Fine, I promise." Todd grumbled. He would have to come up with another way to get even with Walker.

John stared at the results from the DNA test when there was a loud pounding on his office door.

"Manning, what are you doing here?" John asked when he opened up the door.

"Marty's been kidnapped from the hospital by somebody who seems to have my own face."

"Are you certain?"

"I'm positive. I saw him with my own two eyes. There's something else. Marty called Tea before the party. She told Tea that the real Todd Manning wanted to kill me. Tea just thought that Marty was confused, but I saw him with her. It doesn't make any sense, but somebody must have have had plastic surgery to give them my old features."

"It's possible, but I think that something else is going on."

"What's going on John?"

"I found some throw up across the street from the party. I have reason to believe it was the shooters. I ran a DNA test to see if it matches anybody whi haa their DNA on file with the police station. We found a match."

"So who shot Marty?"

"According to the database, you did."

"That's not possible. Obviously I couldn't have tried to shoot myself."

"Did you spend anytime in that warehouse?"

"No, maybe your DNA database is flawed."

"Maybe, but the fact that somebody is running around Town with your old face is too much of a coincidence. It's almost like you have a twin brother."

"It's not possible. I'm Victor Lord's only son."

"Todd," Marty yelled. Something was seriously wrong. She couldn't feel anything below her waist. She had been so distracted with her argument with Todd that she didn't notice the loss of sensation in her legs until now.

"What is it? What's wrong Marty? Are you in pain?" Todd asked as he ran into the room.

"I can't feel anything in my legs. Why can't I feel anything?"

"I'm sorry Marty, the bullet got lodged next to your spine. The doctors said that you might regain sensation when the swelling goes down but the condition is most likely permanent."

"I'm paralyzed?" Marty asked as she started to cry.

"I'm sorry. I promise you that I will hire every specialist to take your case. I will do everything in my power to help you walk again," Todd said as he grabbed her hand and gave it a little squeeze to comfort her.

"Just leave me alone," Marty stated as she turned her head and stared out the window. She felt so powerless, hopeless and angry. She may never walk again because Todd Manning wanted revenge.

Todd hated seeing her this way. It was like she was just giving up. He left her room feeling frustrated and angry. There had to be something he was missing. There had to be a way to give Marty back the sensation in her legs. She couldn't be paralyzed forever because of him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Todd told Marty that Walker was okay, but she was still worried about him. She knew that she wouldn't be able to relax until she knew for herself that he was okay.

"Tanya, can I borrow your phone?

"I don't know. Mr. Todd seems pretty insistent that you don't use the phone."

"Please, I need to call my son. He's been very worried about me since my shooting," Marty lied. She knew that since Tanya had kids of her own, she would most likely help her out.

"Okay, but only for five minutes," Tanya said as she handed the phone to Marty.

Walker was still with John when his phone rang. He didn't recognize the number, but he had a feeling that it could be important.

"Hello,

"It's Marty."

"Marty? Where are you?" Walker asked. John started running a trace as soon as he heard that Marty was on the other line.

"I'm with a friend. I just wanted to call you and make sure that you were okay."

"I'm okay, thanks to you. Listen Marty, I'm really worried about you. Just tell me where you are and I'll come and get you."

"I don't know where I am, but I'm okay, he's taking good care of me. I'm using somebody else's phone so I got to go. I'm glad that you're okay. Bye," Marty said as she hung up the phone and handed it back to the nurse.

"Did the trace work John?" Walker asked as soon as Marty hung up the phone.

"Yeah, it worked. Stay here Manning, I'll call you as soon as I learn anything," John said as he headed out the door.

"John, I want to come, I'll stay out of the way, I promise."

"I know you will because you're not coming. If you come you'll only make matters worse for everybody involved. We don't know who this look alike is or why he wants you dead. If you show up and things get out of control, Marty could end up hurt."

"Fine, I'll stay behind, but you better call as soon as you know anything."

Todd brought Marty some fresh flowers and breakfast. He hadn't seen her since she found out that she was paralyzed. He wanted to give her some space so that she could deal with what had happened to her, but he missed her and couldn't stay away any longer.

"Marty, I hope you're hungry," Todd said as he placed the flowers on the table in her room. He dished her up a plate of food and handed it to her.

"Thank you Todd, this looks great," Marty said as she took a bite of the French toast.

John had surrounded the house. He knocked on the door and when the nurse answered he showed them the search warrant. John searched the house and it wasn't long before he found Marty. "You're under arrest for the attempted shooting of Todd Manning and the shooting of Marty Saybrook," John said as he placed the cuffs on, He finished reading Todd his rights and then he made arrangements for Marty to be taken back to the hospital.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It wasn't long after Todd was arrested that news spread throughout Llanview about the man with Todd's old face. Everybody had been affected by the news in one way or another especially Todd's family. Vicky didn't know what to believe, but she knew that she had to talk with this mysterious man first. Vicki's relationship with her brother had changed drastically since he had plastic surgery. She still loved him, but there were times that she felt as if she never knew him and she knew that she would have to go see the man that looked like the brother that she loved so much to get answers.

Vicki walked into the jail's holding area and she locked eyes with Todd.

"Hey Vicki, I need you to bail me out. I need to protect Marty from that bastard who's stolen my life," Todd demanded.

"Who are you? Why do you have my brother's old face?" Vicki asked as she walked up to the cells.

"Vicki, I'm your brother. Look into my eyes and tell me you don't know who I am. I'm the brother that thought I had lost everything when I returned from Ireland. I didn't think that I had a reason to live back then, but you convinced me I was wrong when you placed Starr in my arms. I need you to help me. Once again, I have lost everything and I need your help to get it back," Todd pleaded.

Vicki looked into his deep piercing blue eyes and knew in her heart that the man in front of her was her brother. "Todd?" Vicki gasped out as her eyes clouded with tears. Vicki grasped his hands through the bars. "If you're really Todd, who's the man pretending to be my brother and why?"

"His real name is Walker Lawerence and I'll tell you the whole story at a later time. Right now, I need your help."

"How can I help you?"

"I need Tea to be my lawyer. Will you call her and have her come and see me?"

"I'll call her Todd, but I don't know if she'll defend you. She is married to the man you're accused of trying to kill. Did you really shoot Marty?"

"I did, I didn't see her until it was too late. That's why I have to get out of here. I need to make it up to Marty and I can't do that from behind bars."

"Okay Todd, I'll call Tea and see what I can do," Vicky said as she squeezed Todd's hand and walked away.

-

Walker was waiting for Marty at the hospital. John had called him as soon as Marty was found and he wanted to be there waiting for her. "Marty, are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?" Walker asked as soon as he spotted Marty.

"He didn't hurt me. I'm fine," Marty stated.

"Is that son of a bitch in custody John? He shot Marty and he kidnapped her," Walker stated.

"He didn't kidnap me. I went with him willingly and I don't believe that he shot me either." Marty lied. "I'm not pressing charges, John."

"Did you ever see him before he took you from the hospital?" John questioned.

"As I already told you in the car. I don't remember the last three weeks. The last thing that I remember is being at ST Anne's until I woke up in the hospital and saw a man who looked like Todd Manning used to look. I was intrigued so when he asked me to go with him, I agreed. He didn't do anything wrong and he shouldn't be behind bars."

"Okay, I'll take your statement to Nora and see if she wants to drop the charges," John said as he walked away feeling defeated. Every instinct that he had told him that Marty was covering for him, but he couldn't force her to tell the truth. He didn't understand Marty's need to protect the people who had hurt her the most.


	11. Chapter 11

Todd sat on his cot hoping that Tea would come soon. He was claustrophobic and he could feel the jail's walls closing in on him. "Delgado, you have to get me out of here?" Todd said as soon as he saw Tea coming his way.

"Why should I do that after you tried to shoot my husband? Vicki may be convinced that you're the real Todd Manning, but I'm not. I know the man I am married to and he is Todd. I don't know what kind of game your playing, but trust me, it won't work on me," Tea said defensively. She refused to be taken in by this charlatan.

"I'm not playing any kind of games, that man claiming to be your husband is the only one playing games. I'm the same man that threw you out of the house naked."

"Well obviously you've done your research but anybody could have found that information online."

"Okay I'm also the same man that you caught staring at a photograph of Blair after making love to you. I highly doubt that information can be found online. I understand if you're pissed at me for leaving you deserted on an island with Ross so that I could get back to Blair, but I need your help now and I don't have time to play twenty questions with you."

"Todd?"

"Finally, you're starting to get it."

"If you're Todd then who did I marry?"

"It's a long story and right now I need you to be my lawyer. Can you do that?"

"I'll talk to Nora and see what I can do," Tea said as she walked away.

"What did Marty say? Is she going to press charges?" Nora asked as soon as John walked into her office.

"You're going to love this. Marty claims that she wasn't kidnapped and that she went with the guy claiming to be Todd of her own free will."

"That's just great, did Marty at least give a statement about knowing that this guy, whoever he is, was planning on shooting Todd Manning."

"Marty claims that she doesn't remember meeting him until after she was shot."

"Why would she protect him after he shot her?"

"I don't know Nora. How should we proceed?"

"We're going to have to cut him loose for now but I want you to get me more evidence that he was behind the shooting."

"Nora, are you planning on charging my client with anything?"

"He's free to go. John will process his release," Nora stated.

"Why are you protecting him?" Walker asked Marty.

"I'm not protecting anybody, I just don't remember."

"That's bullshit. If you're not going to make him pay then I will," Walker said as he begun to walk away.

"Wait, there's something that I need to tell you," Marty stated.

"What?"

"You're not who you think you are."

"What are you talking about?" Walker asked.

"You're not Todd Manning. He is, you were programmed to believe you were Todd Manning, but you're really Walker Lawerence."

Walker stooped down to Marty's level so that he could look into her eyes. When Marty told him that he was Walker something inside him snapped and all he could see was red. He knew who he was, Marty had to be wrong. Being Todd was the only thing he knew and he was desperate to keep his identity at all costs. "You're lying. I am Todd Manning. Say my name," he shouted as he grabbed her shoulders roughly and began to shake her.

"Get your hands off of her or I'll kill you," Todd shouted as he walked into the room.

XOXOXO

Walker looked at Marty...she had tears in her eyes and her body was shaking long after he let go. "I'm sorry Marty...I shouldn't have grabbed you. I shouldn't be mad at you...he's the one that's lying to you and feeling your head with all sorts of garbage."

"I'm not lying...you're the impostor who stole my life. You're the one who lied to Marty and deceived her in order to get her into bed."

"You don't know anything about Marty and I's relationship. It was more than just lies and deception...we fell in love with one another and she still cares about me otherwise she wouldn't have pushed me out of the way when you tried to kill me."

"She doesn't love you. Tell him Marty...tell him that you could never love him after the pain that he caused you."

"Stop fighting over me. It's not solving anything right now..I think that our next course of action is to have a DNA test and then we'll find out who is whom."

"Fine by me," Walker stated.

"Sure, I know who I am."

"That's an excellent Idea Marty, I just came to suggest the same thing," John stated as he walked around the corner.

"What are you doing here Mcbain?"

"I've come to collect evidence. One of you is Todd Manning and the other one is guilty of fraud," John stated.

John gathered evidence of their DNA and told them that he would contact them all when the results had come back.

A few days passed and Todd, Walker, Marty, Tea, Blair, Starr, Dani and Vicki were all gathered in the living room of Llanfair. They were waiting for John Mcbain to show up with the results of the DNA test.

John walked into the living room with an envelope. "We ran Todd's DNA against the sample that we had from Marty's rape trial and according to the results..." John paused as he ripped open the envelope and pulled out a paper. "According to these results your both Todd Manning."

"How can that be possible?" Walker asked.

"It's not possible unless you were identical twins," Starr stated.

"This is bullshit, I'm going to run my own DNA test and prove that I really am Todd," Walker stated. "Come on Tea, let's go home." Walker grabbed Tea's hand and stormed out of Llanfair.

Irene Manning stood outside of Llanfair and watched as her son Victor stormed out with his wife Tea. Thanks to John, they were closer to figuring out the truth and she realized that her plans were falling apart at the seams.

She hid in the bushes and watched her son Todd leave with Marty. Irene followed them to ST. Ann's. She stood outside waiting for Todd to leave.

XOXOXO

"Are you sure that your okay?" Todd asked after he lifted Marty from her chair into her bed at Saint Anns. "You've been really quiet."

"I'm okay Todd, I just have a lot on my mind. What about you? You just found out that Walker is your twin brother. Does that change how you feel about him?" Marty asked.

"Are you kidding me? He's still the bastard that took over my life and stole everybody that I have ever cared about."

"Maybe he didn't. Maybe he really is Todd."

"He's not Marty, I know who I am and I know what he is and I want nothing to do with him."

"Whether he's Todd or not, he's still your brother. Don't you want to try and have some kind of relationship with him?"

"No... he took advantage of you and I will never forgive him for that."

"Please Todd, please give him a chance for me. He's not all bad."

"I'll try for you, but I have to tell you you're wrong about my brother. I know a snake when I see one and I will never let him hurt you or anybody else I care about again. Good night Marty. I'll come and visit you in the morning," Todd said as he left.

XOXOXO

Irene stood outside in the shadows and smiled as Todd left.

"Okay Patrick, Marty's all alone and waiting for you to take care of her," she said into the phone and then hung up.

Once Patrick had Marty, she would finally have the perfect bargaining chip to use against her boys.

XOXOXO

Marty was just about to fall asleep when she heard a noise coming from the terrace.

"Hello, is somebody there?" She called out as she pulled the covers up higher around her as she felt a chill coming from her slightly open patio door.

"Shhh Marty, it's just me," Victor said.

"Walker...Victor, what are you doing here? If the nuns catch you they will have you arrested."

"I don't care, seeing you was worth the risk," he said as he wiped the hair out of her face.

"Victor, you shouldn't be here. You should be at home with Tea."

"Tea wants a divorce because she doesn't believe that I'm Todd, but I am. Please tell me that you believe me."

"I don't know what to believe, but your name isn't going to change the way I feel about you, so even if you are Victor I'm still going to love you."

"You love me?"

"I've always loved you, but I love Todd too."

"He's not Todd."

"It doesn't matter, I still love him the same way I still love you...I just need some time so that I can sort through my feelings."

"I love you too Marty and I can be patient because I know that we're destined to be together," Victor said as he leaned down and kissed her passionately.

Marty let herself give into her feelings for him and she kissed him back, loving the feeling of having his tongue sliding against her own. His hands slid down to explore her breasts through her nightgown.

"Stop...we can't do this tonight...you should go," Marty said. As much as she wanted to be with Victor, she couldn't give into her desires, not when she was still so torn about her feelings for Todd.

"That's okay...I can wait until you're ready. I'm never going to give up on you. I'll go, but I'll see you tomorrow," Victor said as he gave her one last kiss and headed out the door.

XOXOXO

"Is she alone?" Patrick asked as he joined Irene just outside of Marty's room.

"She is now. Take her back to my compound. Everything has been set up for you there."

"I'll call you when it's finished," Patrick whispered as he entered Marty's room.

"Patrick?" Marty gasped when she saw her husband enter her room. "It can't be...you're dead," she whispered to herself.

"No Marty, I'm not, but you will be if Todd or Victor doesn't come through for you," Patrick said as he covered her mouth with a chloroform filled rag.

He carried Marty out to his car and drove away to fulfill Irene's wishes.

XOXOXO

Victor snuck into Marty's room at ST. Ann's to find Todd standing there, but there was no sign of Marty.

"What are you doing here and what have you done with Marty?" Victor asked.

"I came to see how Marty was feeling but she was gone when I got here. We need to work together to find her," Todd said.

"I would do anything to find Marty, even work with you. What do you think happened to her?"

"I don't know, but I think that Patrick is involved somehow," Todd said as he held up the book of poetry by Yeats and showed it to Victor. "I found this on the floor."

XOXOXO

Patrick carried Marty to her prison and placed her on the bed. He chained her legs and arms to the bed. He took out his knife and cut through the fabric of her clothes until she was naked.

He set up the video camera equipment and pressed record Then he pulled out two needles from the refrigerator. One was labeled Victor's semen and the other one was labeled Todd's semen.

"Patrick, what are you doing? Why are you doing this to me?" Marty asked as she pulled on her chains.

"Shhhh, I'm trying to concentrate," he said as he placed duck tape over her mouth.

"I'm doing this for your own good Marty. I know how much you wanted to have a baby and now I'm going to help you create one," he said as he injected the vials of semen into her.

He pressed a lever on the bed and the bottom portion of the bed lifted so that her legs were elevated. He grabbed a vibrating dildo and inserted it into her. "If you orgasm it will increase your chances of becoming pregnant, he said as he thrusted the dildo in and out of her as fast as he could. He massaged her breasts with one hand as he continued to thrust the dildo into her.

"That's my girl," he whispered as her body tensed as the orgasm rippled through her.


	12. Chapter 12

It had been a month since Marty had been abducted and Todd and Victor were no closer to finding her then when she first vanished. They knew that Patrick was involved, but there wasn't a trace of him anywhere. It was as if he and Marty had just vanished into thin air.

Todd and Victor were at their office trying to work as they waited for news from their P.I. when a man dressed all in black waltzed in.

"What do you want?" Todd growled.

"Is that anyway to treat the man who has information about Marty's whereabouts?" He asked.

"Where is she?" Victor asked as he roughly grabbed the man and threw him against the wall.

"She's safe and if you ever want to hold her in your arms again then you will hand over the disk that you took from our agency ten years ago," the man responded.

"How do we know that you even have Marty?" Todd asked.

"If you'll let me go then I can prove it to you," the man said.

Victor instantly released his hold on the man.

The man pulled out his phone and tapped the screen. An image of Marty tied up to a bed in a room pulled up on the screen. She was naked and Patrick was with her. He was inserting something inside of her.

"What is he doing to her?"

"You'll soon find out. If you give us the disk then we will reunite you with your precious Marty."  
The man said.

"Fine, take your dam disk," Victor said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the DVD.

"We'll be in touch soon," the man said as he walked away.

"You fool...you should never have given him the information without getting Marty first. Now we're never going to see her again," Todd growled.

"Yes we will...I put a tracker on that disc. That man...whoever he was is going to lead us straight to Marty and her captors," Victor said.

XOXOXO

"Is she pregnant?" Irene asked as she entered the room.

"Yes...the procedures was successful. You will be a grandmother soon," Patrick said as he kissed Marty's forehead as she slept.

"That's excellent, let's clear out...my clever boys will soon find this place and when they do, I want them to find Marty."

"You're just going to let her go?" Patrick asked.

"Don't worry Patrick...you'll see her again. I have lots of plans for Marty and my boys," Irene said as she cackled.

XOXOXO

Todd and Victor tracked the man to an abandoned lab facility. They crept inside and searched for Marty. Victor texted John the address of the lab facility as he continued to look for Marty.

"Marty, we're going to get you of here," Todd said as he found her strapped to a metal table.

He removed the straps and wrapped his jacket around her.

"Please don't touch me," Marty whimpered as Todd lifted her up in his arms.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Todd promised as he kissed her forehead.

"John's on his way," Victor informed Todd as he entered the room.

"She's burning up...we have to get her to a hospital," Todd said as he ran out of the room.

"The babies...you need to save the babies," Marty pleaded as she lost consciousness.

XOXOXO

"Where am I?" Marty asked as she opened her eyes and looked up at Victor. She looked around the room and saw Todd pacing by the window.

"You're at Llanview hospital, you have a really high fever and the doctors are having a hard time keeping it down," Victor explained.

"What about the babies?" Marty asked.

"Your children are survivors," Todd said as he looked at Victor.

"What is it? What aren't you telling me?" Marty asked. "What the fuck is wrong with me?" Marty asked as she looked down at her bulging stomach which appeared to be getting bigger by the minute.

"Your children are both very healthy, but they are developing a lot faster than they should be. The doctors are at a loss, they've never encountered this situation before, but they think your children will be fully developed within a week," Todd explained.

"Marty, what did our mother do to you?" Victor asked.

"I'm not sure...Patrick injected me with some kind of serum and he fertilized my eggs with your sperm."

"What? Are you saying that I'm the father of the twins?" Victor asked.

"I'm saying that you both are. Patrick used both of your sperm samples to make me pregnant," Marty explained.


End file.
